


Order Over The Phone

by JackTheSoldier



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Monarchy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, Smut, monarchy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheSoldier/pseuds/JackTheSoldier
Summary: Prince John and his father are away from Alexander, so John decides to help Alex destress over the phone.





	Order Over The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the King AU that @herecomesthegeneral1776 made for me! I've been putting this off for a while but I thought that I might as well do it now. Hope you enjoy! :)

John stretched as he left the large conference room where he had been cooped up for two hours now. The time had to have been late, but he was still on Eastern Standard Time. He and his father, King Henry, had been stuck in a long meeting discussing trade and other political affairs with the King of England, William Manning, and his family. Luckily, it was almost settled, this strange debate they had, and John was allowed a break as his father finished things with the Manning family. Undoubtedly, King William would again try to pitch a marriage between his daughter, Martha, and John. A merging of nations. 

They had both turned down countless times and after John had spoken to Martha herself, he had learned that she didn't care to be married to a man at all, either. The pair had mutual feelings towards people of the same gender. 

As John thought about it, he headed towards his room in the palace that the Manning family had allowed John and Henry to stay in. He remembered Alexander, his lovely redheaded secretary and partner, left behind in DC because the Manning family claimed they would support their own secretaries instead. John hadn't been given one, however, which both Henry and John weren't pleased with. He could've brought Alexander! 

He heard Tallmadge's footsteps behind him and knew the security guard was carefully following him for his own good. As John adjusted the crown on his head, he wondered in Ben missed his own boyfriend, Nathan, who was stuck back in the states to report the news, as usual. 

On second thought, of course, Ben missed Nate. They were the most beautiful couple John had seen. 

John opened the door to his room and closed the door behind him, and he knew Ben would stand and protect the room. John still locked the door, though, because he knew exactly what he needed to do. 

He pulled out his phone and pressed his speed-dial for Alex. 

He answered before the phone could even get to two rings. 

"Yes, my Prince?" His smooth voice answered and he whispered something to someone that John couldn't hear. It was nice to hear him. 

"Hello, Dear Boy," John cooed in his best seductive voice as he pulled the curtains closed. The room went dim all except for the dull lamp beside the bed and the lights from the hallway that spilled in from under the crack in the bottom of the door. It would've been romantic if there wasn't a whole ocean between them. 

"Oh." Alexander had gotten the message, and John imagined him biting his lip and flushing of embarrassment, trying to get to his room and away from everyone else. Away from the busyness. "Is it late there?" His voice had a shakiness to it that John knew was a good sign in a situation like this. 

"I'm not tired. The meeting went well, I think. I can't really complain." He heard a door shut and a little click at the end that he only assumed was a lock. "What are you up to?" 

"I was just finishing some paperwork for the Ambassadors, but now I'm in bed." 

"I want to touch you." 

Alex tried to laugh, but it came out like a shaky gasp. "Yes..." 

John was palming his crotch through his black slacks. Imagining Alexander flushed and shaky was enough to make him excited, but hearing his voice was heaven. "Are you touching yourself?" 

There was silence. 

"Alexander." His voice was stern now. "You know what I say about that." 

"'Don't touch until you say so'. But John, my Prince, please," he whined and John knew he had caught him. 

"No, dear. I just want to imagine you laying out on your bed--" 

"I'm not in my bed." 

"--and-- What?" John was confused. Alex said he was in bed, hadn't he? 

"I'm not in my bed. I'm in yours. The one with soft sheets and blankets that smell like you. The sheets you like to fuck me on got put back on the bed after you left. I know they're your favorites, so I told the cleaning staff to wash them and put them back and the smell isn't gone. It's still here and it smells like you, John, Prince," Alexander was whining over the phone and John imagined him remembering the days they had hidden in his room and touched each other until there was nowhere left that wasn't loved. He thought Alex was writhing on the sheets and twisting them in his free hand, trying to kick his pants off without a hand to use, thinking of being held down, commanded, and all for John to hold and love. 

The ideas made John kick off his shoes and yank off his slacks, left in his boxers and his shirt which he didn't care for. He didn't want to stop talking to Alexander to take it off. Hell, he could wrinkle and dirty them all he wanted, but it was still going to be taken care of. Cleaned and ironed and hung up once he got home, probably within the next few hours. 

"Prince? Please tell me what to do," he was getting desperate. 

John jumped back into his thoughts and sputtered out a response. "Take off your shirt and tell me what you like me to do after you do that." 

The was some shuffling on the other end, and while Alex was doing that, John took his own shirt and vest off. 

Alexander responded a moment later. "You... You will lick my neck and tell me how handsome I am, and then tell me to say your title, my Prince and my King and my world... You'll suck and--" 

"And? You better not be touching yourself, Alexander," John sternly said and knew he wasn't. He wouldn't. Not after the first warning. 

"NO!" He answered too loudly. "No," he quieted. "No, Prince, no no no. I'm missing you so bad, though and I know King William wants you and his daughter together and I--" 

"I would never go against you." 

Alexander gasped. "I'm yours?" 

"You're mine and I'm yours. I may be busy and all and get marriage proposals, but Alexander, dear boy, I would never turn my back on you. You're too important to me, business and personal. Now keep going, tell me what you like." 

"Your tongue on my chest and kissing me and telling me I'm a good aide to you. I'm good for you. Then you would kiss me and lick my--" Alexander cut himself off with a gasp. 

"Touch your nipples and chest only, for now. Where would I go from there?" John ordered him and he knew that Alex would've put the phone down beside him by now. 

"Your kisses and words tell me I'm handsome and you tell me I'm yours and you make sure I know it. Hickeys on my chest and neck and legs and on my stomach so I know I'm yours and everyone else knows if they look close and I-- Prince, I need you home. It isn't good without you!" 

"We'll make do, Alexander," John said. He slipped his hands into his boxers now and touched his erection, and he didn't hold any sounds back. He wanted Alexander to hear what he was doing. "Your hands would be much better at this. Small and such smart fingers, knowing just where to place your hand..." 

Alexander moaned and John shoved his boxers down now. He was open and wanted to touch himself and let Alex hear him and they would hear each other and it would be good. This was good. 

"Prince, my Prince, J, please, let me touch myself, I want to know it's you and we're together and you're here and kissing me and making sure we're not caught and J!" Alex shouted and John started to pump his dick in his hand more, faster, pressing his thumb to the tip and taking the growing moisture and spreading it, like he knew Alex was fond of doing. 

"Touch yourself, but don't stop talking," John said through his clear need to get off with the thought of Alex with him. 

"Yes, yes, thank you, King, yes!" Alexander said and he was clearly frantically trying to get his pants and boxers down as he spoke, and John could hear the sudden hitch in his voice when he took himself in his hand. "Yes, John, I wish I could touch you and be on top of you, riding you the way you enjoy and hearing your moans and your hand on me and John, King, King, you're so beautiful and!" 

He cut himself off, but John knew he needed a breather. Alexander could talk fast and frantic when he was desperate like this, and he knew that he could suffocate himself if he wasn't careful. 

"You're okay, dear boy, my dear Alexander. You're a good secretary, and I know I haven't had many, but you're the best. Better than any other person could be. You're so--" 

"King!" Alex sucked in a gasp and John's hips bucked up with the sudden sound, expecting something that wasn't there. 

"Yes, good boy?" 

"Come home, come, please, come home and tell me--" 

"Cum for me, Alexander," John ordered him and pumped faster, knowing Alexander was going to listen and he could time them right. 

"JOHN!" He almost screamed his name at the other end of the line and John could picture the way he bucked and froze and began to shake. Alexander's legs always shook when he came. 

As John predicted, he timed his moment and moaned with the scream that Alexander let out, and when he realized that he had spilled over the too-expensive sheets of his bed, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was leaving soon anyway, and it would be a slap in the face to William Manning to let him know that he had masturbated rather than fuck his daughter. He wouldn't let him know, of course, but the reassurance and imaginary bite that had made him put on a lazy smile. 

Alexander suddenly spoke up from the pillow beside John's head, which he must've put down somewhere along the way. 

"I can't wait until you get home, John." 

He chuckled. "I'm sure you and I can do all those things you said when I get back in a few hours. We can mess up the sheets even more." 

"I'll look my best for it," Alexander promised. 

They didn't need to say goodbye before they hung up. 

John was excited about this promise and he knew what Alex wanted now. They were good. This was good. The King was going to make sure his boy had a lovely time when he went home. 


End file.
